


A clean situation

by DepressingGreenie



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Humor, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, attempt at fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:25:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin intended to spend some time together. What they didn't intend was to be interrupted. In a situation where their relationship could be discovered, they have to think their way out of trouble. [Obikin or Obiani SLASH]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A clean situation

Obi-Wan and Anakin are cuddled up on the floor naked in front of the HoloNet. Despite already consuming half a bottle of wine, Obi-Wan, was still nervous about being so publicly displayed despite being in his own quarters.

Anakin cuddles closer to his beloved master and whispers softly in his ear "relax, nothing is going to happen. The door is locked anyway, nobody can walk in. It is just us... Alone... Together"

Obi-wan moans as Anakin’s hand slowly slides up his inner thigh. Anakin grins at his success and drags his tongue down the shell of his ear.

Obi-wan moans his partner’s name and roles over so that their bodies are flush with one another.

Anakin softly touches his lips to his masters and slowly kisses him. Obi-wan growls and deepens the kiss.

They are completely enthralled with each other’s lips when the door chime sounds.

They both freeze. Naked on the floor and not a little drunk, they both feel the unmistakeable presence of Master Windu outside their quarters in the force.

They quickly get up off from the floor and try gathering up all the parts of their Jedi uniform, which has never before seem so unnecessarily complicated.

Anakin gets an idea. "Master, you take the robes end get in the showe-"

"What? Why? ...Master Wind-."

"Yes, master, I know. Listen, just get in to the shower... I'll wet my hair, put on a towel and answer the door"

"What!" Obi-Wan exclaims

"Master, we don't have time for this" Anakin growls impatiently.

"Okay, okay. But why do I have to be in the shower? Anyway I the cleaner of the two of us. And I really should be the one to answer the door, as the master"

"You’re otherwise occupied in the shower. Go" Anakin tries hurrying his master. He knows that Master Windu will be able to sense their presence in the force.

Obi-wan groans and looks down at the robes in his arms.

"Look if it will make it better I but on some clean smelling deodorant" Anakin tries reasoning in a slight rush.

"Do you actually have _any_ deodorant, Anakin?" Asks Obi-Wan slightly exasperated.

Anakin's eyes search their quarters "Well... No, but I'll find something..." Anakin's eyes fall upon the liquid fabric softener on the kitchen counter and grins "Uhh-huh!"

He unscrews the lid.

Looking over his shoulder at his doubtful partner, he flashes him a cocksure grin. He pours a liberal amount in his hands and rubs it all over his skin.

Obi-wan brings a hand up to his mouth to cover his smile "Anakin, it may be more believable if you told Master Windu that came from the laundry not the shower"

Anakin glares at Obi-wan for his poor hummer "what?"

"Anakin you have rubbed _at least_ 9 washing loads of softener onto yourself. Of which the scent is 'fresh clean linen' you may have well just came from the washing machine not the shower"

Laughing Obi-wan, walks off to the bathroom.

When Obi-Wan is gone and out of ear shot, Anakin allows himself to laugh.

Wetting his hair, Anakin goes to answer the front door.

**Author's Note:**

> The Idea for this piece came from an online article about improving relationships (Viewed for a laugh) which I read at 3-4am in the morning. When I went to bed I dreamt this idea.
> 
> The site said something along the idea of:  
> ‘Spend the whole day naked with your partner. Pull out the blankets/pillows and cuddle up together and watch movies with some skin to skin contact. Whether this leads to fun time or not, it will help you feel closer’


End file.
